


Inaniloquent

by skydork (klismaphilia)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Slapping, Verbal Humiliation, definitely just trash here., it's equal parts crack and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/skydork
Summary: Trashy, murderous douchebag Kylo walks in on his haughty, hacker cellmate Hux jacking it. Then they fuck.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstordershitposting (ald0us)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ald0us/gifts), [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cherry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610268) by [firstordershitposting (ald0us)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ald0us/pseuds/firstordershitposting). 
  * Inspired by [Damaged Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591104) by [slutpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutpunk/pseuds/slutpunk). 



> Yes, that is the actual description I’m 1000000% being self indulgent here.
> 
> This was equally inspired by Cherry (great fic, 10/10 recommend) and slutpunk's unfinished cumdump Hux prompt, which are both trashy and made me laugh way too much.
> 
> For the KHK prompt: jail au in which hux becomes Kylo’s prison bitch. Make kylo as trashy as possible pls
> 
> Unbeta'd so sorry in advance for possible small errors.

_inaniloquent, adj._

_1. full of empty or idle talk._

* * *

 

 

There’s an ever-present need that just keeps working its way into Hux’s head like a plague; he can’t stop it, can’t even control it, really, because the urge is in his mind as much as his body, making him shake and quiver with pent-up sexual frustration after months of incessant loathing and utter detest for the confines of the penitentiary. The need is buried inside him, a coiled thing that wants to spring out just like the downtrodden bedsprings of his flimsy mattress, and it grasps hold of his chest, his body trembling with the violence of unsated _lust._ Hux almost feels as if he’s going to split in half ( _wishes_ he would split in half, god, the teasing, the harassment…)

Everything aches with the amplified _longing_ spreading through Hux’s limbs. A marvelous tingling sparks between his legs even as he presses his thighs tight against one another, tries to shove the need from his mind because _I don’t want anyone to touch me_ , _can’t show that grating weakness, my childish whims--_ but _I need it so bad, need someone, some_ thing _, please, fuck me-_

It’s _almost_ wrong, Hux considers. Being so confined when he’s so desperate, cock half hard, filled out against the insistent press of his body atop worn sheets, rutting against the thin mattress. His impulsive motions are doing nothing to help his body keep steady, merely helping him grow feverish and red-faced, flustered with his own _sluttiness._ A flash of white is bubbling over in his chest, knowing, _realizing_ that _I can’t, not here, not now, fuck--_

But it doesn’t help, not when he’s stripping loose of his pants anyway, sliding them down as much as he’s willing, and his fumbling, bone-thin fingers find the small jar of Vaseline stuffed beneath his own pillow, sliding down along his perineum and across the tight furl of his hole. Hux has to make an effort not to _moan_ from the thoughts that keep entering his head, jumbled and strewn about, the fragmented pieces not wanting to even mesh together in coherence…

A finger’s being pressed along his rim, probing without penetrating even as much as he _craves_ it, and he wants to cry out with the heat of it all. His body is too hypersensitive to the cold air, nipples peaked and chest flushed, head craned to one side and hips bucking, all too aware that even with _this_ exposure, he’ll be even more exposed in a few seconds.

He slides one digit in, deep and hot and _curious,_ and it’s enough to make Armitage’s teeth sink well into his plush pink lip, so _needy_ for more as the second finger pushes in right after, his head spinning; _it’s too hot too hot too much can't take it shouldn’t be wanting this-_

There’s a hunger in his gut that seems primal, a _thirst_ that threatens to devour every inch of his being with lust from such a simple intrusion, although it’s not enough. It’s never fucking enough and Hux needs more, longs for it, aches to be _penetrated_ and stuffed full on something more than his _fingers_ because it’s too empty to think. He feels so empty it’s goddamn _painful_ , wants something bigger, something hard to spread him apart and push into his body and stretch him out nice and wide.

It’s awful, he decides, that all he has is his own hand. And hell, if he could make a shoddy replica of his own dick he would, because at least he’s well-endowed enough to _fuck_ himself, to make himself writhe and cry; a doppelganger would be oh so lovely. But unfortunately, Hux’s mind isn’t so well gifted, and his thoughts slip away from him, deeper into the clutch of madness, imagining his fingers sunk into dark, raven locks, pulling on the back of broad shoulders and striping marks into them with his nails...

His hands are shaky, one grasping hold of his length, stroking fingers along the shaft until he can tease over the tip with his thumb, smear precum across his fingers, before he’s letting a third finger slide into himself and he’s so close to crying, can’t fucking take any more of it, needs something that will make him feel relief…

He doesn’t know what will, just that it’s a lot more than his own spindly fingers. He wants to be forced up against the wall and pushed into, shoved atop the mattress on his stomach and made to scream some random inmate’s name-- and it’s crazy enough to feel so _needy,_ so undone by such a filthy, utterly heinous thought… but it’s a thought that has to be enough for him, now, even as Hux so desperately craves the reality of it. Messy, bloody, _brutal_ sex. Crying and screaming hasn’t worked before, and yet he thinks he could scream, pour his heart into mutated banshee-wails just from the sheer hate of his _solitude_ , his inability to contain himself when even his skin seems to be pulling apart at the seams…

He’s pumping the fingers in and out of his ass, rutting onto his own hand as he plugs himself full, his touch dancing against that spot that makes his head tilt back and his body scream in pleasure, tensing up and clenching at each soft prod against that hot, _delighted_ bundle of nerves. Armitage jerks himself with one hand, the pressing hardness a stiff rod that refuses to abate without release. He’s able to do little more than smear his own dripping, sticky pleasure around, making himself feel even more blind in all of this, the white-black-static squares behind his eyelids both too close and too goddamn far away for him to reach…

He lets his fingers curl experimentally, knuckles brushing up along each ridge of his insides, thrusting deeper, slick against his prostate as his head spins. Hux can feel his spine going rigid, back bent up like a bow and hips jutting outward against the swarm of too-hot air against his other hand, unable to comprehend anything besides _it’s so hot, too hot, need more, need to feel…_

There’s white spurting from his reddened tip, his thighs parting as cum leaks over onto the mattress beneath him. It’s entirely too perfect to ignore, even when he wants so much more, fiends for it with every inch of his being...

 _Finally._ There’s some semblance of relief.

And then there’s a sharp, metallic clang, like a chain against the metal bars of his cell. Footsteps hit against the floor, _one-two, step-step,_ and Armitage is tugging his hideous, traffic-cone orange pants back up quickly, frantic to cover the mess he’d made before his human disaster of a cellmate returns. Hux leans back, rigidly postured and attempting to ignore the small jolts of oversensitivity throughout his body, like some kind of open static wave that he can’t fix.

Finally, from just beyond those electrified bars, he sees a mop of messy, black hair, dark eyes glinting when the door swings open.

The guard shoves Kylo in quickly, a hand across the thick plane of his lower back, and the man growls like a fucking animal, lip curled back and teeth bared. He was so _primal,_ even when Hux first arrived here, and that aggressive behavior hasn’t evened out. Kylo is a beast, but he’s all Hux’s, and he _loves_ it.

Or, well. He loves the _sex._ Kylo is more or less a necessary nuisance.

As the door is locked behind the former-officer, Hux rolls onto his side, stretched out his legs as far as he can; postures himself, raises a brow in judgment.

“Welcome back, Ren. Have fun in solitary?”

It’s Kylo’s expression, the obvious _hatred_ in his eyes, that makes Hux tremble in excitement. He’s staring, watching as Hux’s exhausted face grows sharp again, fighting the slackness following his previous act; it was so blatantly apparent, that Hux had been lying in here, jerking off, no doubt with his fingers up his ass as he fantasized about Kylo’s dick. _Darth Twelve Inches,_ Kylo snapped back when Hux had dared to insult it, as the ginger grinned and replied, _Twelve, Kylo, really? I thought we were done with hyperbole._

Kylo loathed Hux, really. And his lack of faith in Kylo’s measuring skills.

He was a petty son-of-a-bitch who only lived to make Kylo miserable; always taunting him with his sideways glares, the way he seemed content to lean back against a wall when Kylo was working the yard, irritatingly smug with his hand on his chin and his knees apart, legs spread just enough to tease.

“It wasn’t as fun without you,” Kylo answered. “Think of it-- a hallway to ourselves, nobody around to hear you scream when your twinky ass is being plowed against the floor.”

“Careful, Ren. You almost sound like you’ve been missing me.” Hux reclined on the bed, the stain against the front of his trousers worn as a sudden mark of rebellion, his open defiance.

Kylo has always _hated_ rebels.

“Take them off,” he tells Hux. One perfectly trimmed, red brow raises, and Hux sighs.

“Hmm, I wonder…”

“Take them off, baby,” Kylo smirks, leaning against the hard faux-brick of the wall.  “I’ve told you before… I don’t tolerate disrespect. Especially not from slutty little _bitches_ like you.”

The bright red, firelit blush of embarrassment appeared somehow sweet along Hux’s freckled cheeks. He seems somehow flustered, especially as his haughtiness is inefficient in preventing Kylo’s actions as those dark eyes drill right through him, one abnormally large hand settling on the waistband of Kylo’s own prison garb. He gives another glare, heated and filled with _want,_ and Hux slides his pants right off, all the way down to his frail little ankles, those well-trained legs falling open automatically.

Kylo hates Hux, but he likes him too-- when he’s like this, ready to act the part of the _bitch,_ to do anything for protection. After all, not a lot of inmates were too friendly with hackers, especially when they belonged to a well-known fringe-terrorism circle like First Order.

“That’s right, sweetheart. Spread ‘em wide and let me see that pretty cunt of yours.”

Hux shivers, unbalanced with the pinpricks of air on his raising skin, his mussed hair fanned out across the pillow, short and bright. He wets his lips with his tongue, nips at the pink flesh of his lower one, moans. Like this, he’s exposed-- an inch away from the precipice of utter damnation. Hux’s cum is still sticky over his white-striped thighs, ass tense and puckered from being worked open for so long, sensitive to even the slightest brush of his blanket against his twitching hole.

“So demanding, Ren. Is it because you’re having issues performing? Rather sad, with a cock like that... all that time in solitary must’ve done you right in.”

Suddenly, Ren is before him-- his bloody cellmate in all his chiseled, disheveled glory, six-foot-three and looking for all the world like he could crush Hux with one hand. Hux finds it impossible to do anything but let out a gasp when a hand wraps around his wrist in a bruising grip, jerking his gelid arm until Hux gives a feathery moan, arching forward and sidling closer to the irate basket-case. “You going to punish me, Kylo? Have I been a _naughty_ girl? Not adhering to your expectations?” His tone is overtly mocking, those pretty, soft-to-the-touch engineer’s hands drifting toward the meat of his thighs, averting his eyes at the intimidating glare that Ren provides.

_Crack-!_

The back of Kylo’s hand smacks hard across that smooth, porcelain skin, Hux’s pretty cheekbones blooming with the blemish of his hand, the noise echoing long after the hit was past in the small, enclosed cell. Kylo’s long fingers slide beneath Hux’s jaw, tilting his head at a sharp angle until their eyes met, jade glare clashing spitefully with the offensive, dark glare. “Bratty little minx, aren’t you, Armitage?  As a matter of fact… I _do_ think you should be punished. Why don’t you get down on your knees and apologize to your _daddy.”_

Sliding off of the edge of the bed, Hux’s knees meet the hard concrete of the floor, his skin crawling with the sensation of a frigid grime along his legs, turning himself so he’s half-bent over the lower bunk. Hux flexes his back, arching his body forward as it curves in a long arc, shirt hiked up enough to expose the very last of his vertebrae.

“Daddy, _please.”_ He whines, a bit histrionically.

Hux can feel Ren’s hand brushing gently over his spine, dragging further and further down over that pretty, unmarred flesh until he cups one of Hux’s ass cheeks in a scarred palm, grips him tight, his smooth, well-kept cheeks fitting oh-so well in those broad hands.

Ren’s staring at Hux’s backside, all wide-eyed and with his plump lower lip caught halfway in his mouth, making him appear younger and more innocent than he ever has. With both hands now holding Hux’s cheeks tightly, he slowly begins to part them, fingers tracing over the warm, blushing hole that has been exposed to him. Hux moans at the feeling, unable to quell what Ren thinks must be an _insatiable_ delight, and Kylo finally manages to glance up, finally noticing Hux’s smirk, his heated cheeks, the raised brow facing him.

Without any warning or conversation, Kylo edges two fingers over the slick part of Hux’s rim, pushes them deeper as Hux _wails,_ reveling in the tight, wet heat of his cellmate’s perfect body. Hux should be lucky, really, that Ren was so _kind_ to him, after all the arguments and the insults he’d leveled at him to begin with.

“You like that, baby?” Kylo chuckles. “Like how my fingers just fill that little hole right up? I’ll give you more than my fingers soon… put my cock in you, maybe that’ll shut you up. Keep you nice and snug and _full,_ so you won’t have to think. You never look better than when you’re like this, _Armitage,_ never will.” One of those big hands works its way into Hux’s soft, ginger hair, tugging his head up and back to expose the pretty canvas of his neck, snowy white without the hickeys Kylo so often left.

“Ah, _fuuuck,”_ Hux gasped as Ren began to scissor his fingers, parting his body wider, preparing him to take the utterly disgusting monster that was his cock.

“You like that, baby? You want something nice and big to fuck your little cunt? Know how much you must’ve wanted it lately, something big to keep that whore pussy of yours occupied.” Kylo tosses his head back, laughs. “God, you were some corporate or something, weren’t you? Would’ve made more money like this, stretched out and on your knees, waiting for someone to take you and pump you full of their cum. I’d pay for it, hot piece of ass like you.”

Ren quickly withdrew his fingers and there was a _slap,_ sudden and rough, jolting Hux forward as a hand hit directly across his worked-open hole, then again, watching as he _squirmed,_ pressed himself onto his knees again.

“But don’t worry,” Kylo says. “I’ll give you what you want, now. Thirsty sluts like you are almost pitiful. Reach around and hold yourself open for me, baby.”

Hux, with an annoyed grumble, reaches his hands back, prying his reddened ass open and holding his cheeks apart with crooked thumbs, face pressed into the mattress as an attempt to muffle his moans. Even if he had trepidations when it came to Kylo, he gave in nonetheless, especially as he was able to feel the hardness of a firm, stiff erection slotted right up against Hux’s entrance, gracing along the cleft as he shuffled his hips back, squirmed a bit.

“Nn-- Ren, _please-!”_

But Hux doesn’t even have to get the entire phrase out before Kylo’s pushing in, rough and heavy as his weight bears down atop the slightness of the hacker beneath him.

“God,” Kylo whispers. “So eager, aren’t you?” Hux’s teeth sink deep into his lip, rivulets of rich blood springing to the surface and dribbling down his chin to mix with the saliva already plastered to his face. He shudders, drawing back and in on himself with a high-pitched keening _squeal,_ the muscles of his sphincter tightening even as he wills them to relax, urging Kylo deeper into the tight clutch of his sensitive body.

He doesn’t know whether it’s the lightheadedness or the abrupt positioning that causes him to moan as soon as a hard length began to slide into him, hot and throbbing and _thick,_ leaking precum across every inch of his loosened ass. Hux grits his teeth at the first push, his body seeming increasingly frustrated even as Kylo finally settled, deep and so girthy the ginger thought he might split apart every time.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Moan for me, love hearing what a slut you are for my cock, Armitage. It’s the only reason we keep you around, you know, because you’re sweet and pretty and _tight,”_ Kylo punctuates the last word with a thrust that brings his hips flush against Hux’s cheeks, twinging with pain that sparked bright along his nerves.

“P-please, Ren, you’re so rudimentary--” At once, Hux’s teeth jam deep into his own tongue, the rich tang of blood filling his mouth. His voice cuts off, entirely unable to believe how easily he’s conceded to the rough treatment of his immature cellmate. Hux can feel one of Ren’s thick hands yanking roughly at his red locks, tilting his head sharply and mouthing over the crook of his neck, a trail of hickies branded into the skin as though Hux was a prize he’d just won.

“I’m afraid I didn’t quite _catch_ that, slut. What did you say?”

“I said- ahhn-- _thank you_ . _Thank you for fucking me,”_ Hux gasps as a hand slides around to fumble with his own cock, the arm braced against his waist lifting him slightly higher, forcing him to muffle screams into his own flesh with each nailing thrust of Kylo’s body. He was rutting against him, _impaling_ Hux down to the hilt on his massive prick, just ringing use from his body until Hux came apart and was no more.

“That’s right, you little bitch. You don’t deserve it, do you? Don’t deserve to get this pretty pussy fucked with how naughty you’ve been lately… such disrespect for your Daddy. Don’t you know I own you? That I own _this?”_ Kylo seizes one of Hux’s red-striped cheeks, kneads it roughly as he presses fingers into all the tender places along his ass that never fail in making Hux shout.

 _“Oh, God, Kylo…”_ Hux starts, and Kylo’s grin increases, almost prideful as he continued to slam Hux forward across the metal edge of the bed he was bent over, his hips bruising and skin pinking with each rapid motion. But then Hux finished: “... don’t you _ever_ shut up?”

Ren glowers, shoving down _hard_ against Hux’s shoulders.

Hux’s voice continues to rise in pitch as he’s slammed fully onto the mattress, legs angled as far apart as they can possibly be while his cellmate continues to nail his rapidly-tightening hole, nearly contracting from the sheer force of how far he was being spread apart. Hux can hear pitiful whimpers and salacious whines, somewhere away from them, floating about the confining space along with the smacking sound of skin against sweaty skin. His own release felt impending, pushed closer and closer like an inferno threatening to consume him whole. It’s all Hux can do not to collapse in a heap, let his entire body give out when he’s only supported by his white-knuckled hands secured on the edge of the bed. His wrists ache, body protesting as he wiggles his lower half, shifting enough that Ren’s-- suddenly hammering _directly_ into his prostate.

Hux _screams._  

He can feel his feet scrabbling for a position on the floor beneath him, twisting and writhing just so he can push his own hips up against Ren’s, try and get a grip on himself instead of merely whining and screaming and pleading like a goddamn _bitch_ when he coughs out,  “R-Ren, thank- nnn… I-I need you so bad, Daddy, make me scream, _please, fuck…!_ ”

“That’s more like it.” Kylo snaps back, his lips mashing against Hux’s, all heavy breath and wild eyes as he continues to drill Hux’s surprisingly tight ass. “Submit to the power of the Dark Side!”

Something squishy and _soft_ smacks against his face with almost excessive force, and it's only then that Kylo shudders, drawing a deep breath to quell his building anger as the offending pillow falls back onto the bed. Hux’s fingers curl along the fabric of it, biting down on his own blankets to muffle any further noises that seem eager to part from his exhausted throat. Kylo growls in frustration, ripping the pilling pillow away from him before slamming the redhead’s irritatingly smug face into it as he continues gasping out muted sighs. _Nobody throws a pillow at my face...!_

But then Hux releases the most _delicious_ noise and Kylo abandons that train of thought carelessly, watching his mouth fall open and pleasure mount across his bright face.

_“Nngh-!”_

Kylo draws back with a hiss, taking Hux’s dick in hand the same time as his mouth finds the pressure point of his cellmate’s throat, sucking at it and nipping red-purple marks down the pale column of Hux’s skin. Hux feels improbably _hard_ , even as his cum begins to release in warm spurts onto the floor beneath them, wildly humping Kylo’s tight grip, a facsimile of his own fluttering hole.

“You’re the most annoying goddamn bastard here,” Kylo curses at him, burying himself once more with a loud cry of _“I hate you!”_

 _“It’s fucking mutual!”_ Hux gripes back, though he doesn’t protest it as Kylo swiftly pulls himself out, flinging the thirty-four year old against the ground and sliding the head of his still-hard length across Hux’s lips. A stream of white dripped along the small space of Hux’s philtrum, and it only takes a quick flick of his skilled tongue against Kylo’s painfully swollen tip before he’s coming, thick trails painting Hux’s cheeks and clinging to any hair he hadn’t managed to tuck behind his ear.

It’s only when Kylo flops onto the ground beside the bed, reaching up for the blanket still half-hanging from the lower bunk, that Hux’s face grows angered, spitting and futilely attempting to purge all traces of cum from his face.

“What _are_ you, a bloody garden hose?”

“Don’t insult your Lord and Savior Darth Twelve Inches like that."

“It’s not _twelve inches,_ for fuck’s sake!” Vitriol laces each of Hux’s words and he groans unsteadily, slamming his head back against the cement of the floor. “God… you’re at least _decent_ when we’re fucking. It’s a shame that courtesy can’t extend to your daily life.”

“So you like being called a slut?” Kylo questions, his lips sliding into a grin. “That’s so _sweet,_ Armie. You should’ve told me sooner--”

“No. I like it when you’re incoherent and otherwise preoccupied from speaking.”

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you're so inclined. im an asshole who wants validation xDDD
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [@symphorophilian](http://www.symphorophilian.tumblr.com)


End file.
